J.B.
}} Dr. J.B. Watt, better known as J.B., is a scientist who created the tech for the local ghost-hunting operation and the leader of the Ghost Hunters. She is a friend of Jack Davids, Parker L. Jackson, and Douglas Elton. She currently resides in Newbury. Official Description Wave 1 J.B. has spent all of her life in libraries, labs and garages, and she has mad skills in all things scientific, technical and mechanical. J.B. enjoys being the brains behind the local ghost-hunting operation, app, and all the gang’s ghost-hunting gear, while leaving all the messy work to the kids (Hey, they don’t seem to mind.) She eats, works and sleeps in her messy lab, except when she’s driving ‘Sweet Sally’, her old decked-out school bus. Also, she drinks waaay too much coffee. Wave 2 J.B. is a master inventor and all-round genius. While her app still helps the team detect and capture ghosts all over Newbury, now she’s been hard at work on some new vehicles that will really change the way they hunt for ghosts. Heroes of Hidden Side J.B. is the awesome brain behind the entire ghost-hunting operation, and she doesn’t seem to be running out of ideas. In fact, we’d say her ideas only get more epic with time! For example, when her Sweet Sally school bus runs into a spot of trouble, J.B. gets right back to work and creates… a ghost-hunting fire truck! And it’s fully decked out, too. Could a ghost-hunting submarine be in the cards? Stay tuned. History Face Your Fears J.B. assigns Parker and Jack to visit Newbury High School after getting reports of high level of Ghost activity. When Parker, Jack, and Douglas head outside, J.B. drives the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 to rescue them. She then uses one of the ray guns to shoot Mr. Nibs. Season 1 Appearance J.B. has short, spiky, dyed pink pair. She wears a white lab coat over a pink shirt with a picture of Frankenstein's monster on it and white pants. She also wears white visors on her head, a brown belt on her waists and another one over her left shoulder as well as light blue gloves. Personality J.B. is an extremely smart, kind and brave woman. She is also a tomboy and has great mechanic skills. She feels that nobody can understand her or her scientific mind. Appearances Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season 1 *1. "Vlog Hog" *2. "Sink or Swim" *4. "Bat Crazy" *5. "Potty Mouth" *6. "Gloom and Doom" *7. "Life in the Ghost Lane" *8. "Good Chemistry" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet"}} Trivia *In the Paranormal Intercept Bus, she is shown having a type of ray gun with her phone attached to the side to help her see the ghosts. *Her minifigure head has two faces. One side with a big happy smile and another with her face covered with smog and with a rather grumpy look on her face. *J.B. is the only Ghost Hunter to not have her full name revealed. *So far, she is the only Ghost Hunter not to turn into a Gloombie. As Jack and Douglas were possessed in "Face Your Fears," and Parker in "Gloom and Doom." *In "Good Chemistry," she and Dr. Drewell developed a crush on each other. Making them the first two characters to have a romantic interest. *The "B" in her name might be for "Beta," as Drewell for unknown reasons call her that before leaving. Gallery Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’39”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-2’47”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-2’11”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-2’00”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’04”.jpg Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-2’51”.jpg Screenshotter--BatCrazyLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode4-0’08”.jpg Doktor jb.PNG.png Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’15”.jpg J.B..png Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’27”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’38”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’53”.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Humans Category:2019 Category:Minifigures Category:Female Category:Hidden Side Category:2020